


On the Appropriate Use of Demons

by InfinityMoon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood Drinking, Demon Summoning, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/F, Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityMoon/pseuds/InfinityMoon
Summary: In which one Mizuno Ami makes a very bad decision to get the answer all youth ask themselves: What exactly is the big deal with kissing?





	1. It Started Out as a Kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> This was... Well. This was an ask on tumblr that started burning in my mind and I wanted to see it so I made it. Have fun, I have as much as an idea of where this is going as you do. Shout out to hopeless_romantic_spoonie for betaing my story. There's no way in hell I would've posted this if she hadn't. And yes, the chapter's title is taken from The Killers. Because I can.

Hindsight is always 20/20, that’s how the saying goes. Ami could certainly say it was accurate, given her current circumstances. She found herself on the floor of a dark room - at least, she  _ thinks  _ it’s a room - in some strange place with no idea of how to get out. By all means, she had gotten herself into this mess. Thinking she could control a demon? People might think her IQ was over 300, but that said nothing about her common sense. Blindly, she carefully got to her feet, and began to walk around. After a few wobbly steps, her hands managed to reach something, but her delight quickly melted away as she realized she was most certainly touching  _ her.  _

  
“And where might you be headed to?” a warm, teasing tone tickled into her ear. As Ami took a step back, she thought back to how innocently this all started...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And then,” Usagi took a deep breath as a dreamy look came across her face, “he  _ kissed  _ me.” 

Ami stared blankly at her. The blonde with pigtails may have been the closest friend -  _ nevermind, only friend _ \- but that didn’t mean she always could follow the girl’s thoughts. 

Usagi frowned. “This is the part where you ask me how it was!” she said pointedly. 

Ami shook her head slightly, “I apologize, I just… Is it really that amazing? I mean it’s just your lips touching someone else’s,” she said slowly. Usagi had came over after school, adamant on telling her friend about the  _ ‘magical’  _ date she had, and proceeded to spend the last half hour building up to this.

Usagi guffawed at her. “Hey! Sometimes there’s tongue! And teeth!” At the look of slight discomfort on Ami’s face, Usagi quickly pressed on, “It feels  _ really  _ good. Like. It’s amazing.” 

Ami gave her a blank stare before speaking, “Amazing? Is it better than dessert?” she asked, knowing full well there was nothing Usagi found better than dessert. 

The blonde girl frowned. “That isn’t fair; both involve my mouth but in different ways…” she pouted. “Besides, there’s lots of stuff that sounds weird but is really great when you’re doing it!” 

Ami raised an eyebrow. “Give me five examples.” 

Usagi opened and closed her mouth a few times. “Okay, so maybe  _ I  _ can’t name any, but there are! I’m sure there’s lots of science stuff you know that written out sounds super bizarre.” Ami did but she certainly wasn’t ready to give Usagi any extra ammunition. “Besides, isn’t the saying, ‘Don’t knock it till you try it’? You're not giving kissing a fair chance. You haven’t even gone on a date!” 

Ami blushed slightly. “Just because I haven’t gone out doesn’t mean I don’t know what’s good and what’s not. I’m not saying kissing is awful… But the way you describe it, you’d think you had reached enlightenment.” 

Usagi got a smug look on her face. “Maybe I have! It’s not like you could tell for sure otherwise,” she teased. 

Ami narrowed her eyes at her. “Look, it’s not my fault all the boys around here are less interesting than my medical books. If I could find someone interesting, someone that might actually be able to debate me properly, rather than fling her food at me when she starts to lose…” 

Usagi went right back to pouting at her. “Hey! What else am I supposed to do? You use big words and then expect me to use big words… Besides, if you’re waiting for someone who’s gonna be your equal, that’s gonna take forever! You’re like, the smartest person in all of Japan Ami! You should lower your standards. At this rate, you’d sooner have your first kiss with,” a sly grin crossed her face, “With a demon!” Usagi laid back and began giggling incessantly. 

Ami gave her an exasperated look. “That’s rude. I would  _ not  _ have to resort to demonic summonings just to have a kiss, Usagi.”    
  
“You would with your standards,” she mumbled. 

Ami quipped an eyebrow up.“You’re assuming a demon would be as smart as me…” 

Usagi’s eyes lit up. “So you admit demons are real!” Ami gave Usagi a long look, so the blonde continued. “I mean. You  _ did  _ insinuate that demons are not as intelligent as you. So that means you’d have to really think they exist!”    
  
“Well, at least my debate tutoring is working on you,” Ami giggled. “But by all accounts, demons can not exist and I’d still be smarter than them. And they don’t. There is more than enough evidence to prove it.”    
  
“But  _ Aaaaaammmiiiiiii, _ ” Usagi whined, “What about all the videos!? And books! All religions talk about them!”    
  
Ami shook her head. “Doesn’t matter. People didn’t have a lot of ways to explain natural phenomenon back in the day, and people now will look for anything to help them cope with life. Even if it’s believing in spooky stories.”

Usagi groaned. “You’re no fun. No scary ghost stories, no fairytales, nothing! I bet a demon would die before it got your soul, listening to you go on and on on the reasons it doesn’t actually exist.”

The girls looked at each other for a moment, before they both started laughing. After a few minutes, they calmed down, and Ami motioned to the table.   
  
“Alright, I’ve given you enough leeway for today. It’s time to start calculus!” 

Usagi groaned. “Noooo, I was hoping you forgot…” 

Ami laughed.“Nice try, but while your debate skills have gotten better, you and I both know you still need help in the math department.” As she pulled out books, she couldn’t quite help but ponder what Usagi had said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was innocent enough. She said her goodbyes to the blonde a few hours later, and she was already 6 chapters ahead on the rest of her school work. And alright, maybe Usagi’s words had gotten underneath her skin a bit. It wasn’t like she  _ actually  _ believed in demons. Quite the contrary. It was more the curiosity of the idea of demons that you could specifically summon  _ just  _ for a kiss.

Before she really gave it a second thought Ami had her laptop pulled up and was googling “Different Types of Demons”. It wasn’t too long before she was able to find that, while there wasn’t  _ exactly  _ a demon you could summon for a kiss, there was one for gaining some sort of physical desire you had. Granted, most of the stories and lore involved sex, but she didn’t really see any reason she couldn’t adjust it for something a bit more tame. Once she knew what she wanted to summon, she went further down the rabbit hole, and started looking up summoning techniques, along with any precautions she could take to keep her theoretical soul nice and safe. She might not believe in demons, but she certainly wasn’t going to let that stop her from making sure her little ritual didn’t blow up in her face. Soon enough, the sun had gone down, and she felt like she had a decent grasp of the general viewpoint. Still, she wasn’t really satisfied with that - after all, this was  _ demon summoning _ , a supposedly very dangerous thing to practice - so she decided to go to the library the next day. It was Saturday thankfully, Usagi would be out with Mamoru for the day, and her mother had been saying it was important for her to get out more. 

She spent the next roughly six hours going over any and every occult book she could find. The librarian had given her a strange look and she had stuttered out a lie of doing a paper over the history of magic. By the end of all her careful practice, she was confident she knew the appropriate steps to take. She just needed to find the right incantation, put the markings on the ground with the appropriate tool, make a salt circle for her own safety, and have a ‘sacrifice’ of some sort as a form of payment. Easy enough. She had salt at home, along with a few diamonds her mother had bought for no particular reason other than they seemed pretty. She could swing by the local Shinto Shrine and buy one of the more classical calligraphy brushes. Ink was the only real issue. All the books had suggested that human blood was the best, but Ami wasn’t about to go to her mother’s hospital and ask for a pint ‘just to have’. She went down to the market instead, hoping that oxblood would suffice. 

Once home, she grabbed some blank papers and practiced making the pentagram with her own pen. Practice makes perfect after all. She promptly got herself comfortable, gave a slight nod, and headed up to the attic where she began to move boxes. While she knew her mother was working late, she wasn’t really sure how much time it would take to clean everything up, and if the oxblood stained at least she could move boxes back to hide it. Satisfied with the amount of space she had created, she looked out the window to her side, noting the sunset. She had read the witching hour was the best time for rituals, but she hadn’t gotten a concise answer on whether it was the best for  _ her  _ or  _ the demon. _ She felt better starting now, when she still had plenty of time before her mother came home, rather than waiting till midnight or later. 

She took a deep breath, and with her brush, dipped it into the bowl of blood she had set on the floor, and slowly drew the same pentagram she had just practiced a dozen times, taking care to not drip any extra droplets lest she change the entire thing. Once done, she took her bowl and brush back down to the kitchen, switching them out for the salt, and went back up. Pouring the circle was easy enough, along with placing the diamond in the center of it all, and before she knew it, Ami was set up to summon a demon. 

She stood nervously for a moment. Could you overpay a demon? Was that a bad thing? What if it was under? Surely a diamond was good enough trade for a kiss. Everything she had read had only talked about gaining wealth, power, or immortality. Apparently having a question settled wasn’t a normal use for demons. She shook her head. It was fine. If it was under, that’s what the salt circle was for. If it was over, well… She could just call it a tip. That seemed reasonable. Besides, she still needed to prove that this was going to work at all. She took a breath, then began to recite the incantation. 

_ “Laita verta ympyrään, _

_ Laita uhri keskelle.  _

_ Näin kutsut demonin,  _

_ Ja saa sen kuulostamaan viileältä.” _ __   
_   
_ At first, there was silence. Ami gave a small frown, but decided she could at least now tell Usagi, that without  __ any doubt-

The pentagram began to glow.

Then, all at once, there was a bright flash of fire and smoke filled the room. Coughing and waving her hand, it was a few moments before she could see clearly. She let out a small, “Oh!” of surprise once she could. Ami was surprised to see a woman - a succubus? - standing before her. As she stared in disbelief for a moment, her eyes unconsciously looked over the supernatural being. 

By all accounts, she looked rather… human. Ami reasoned that it was probably the point, considering they were supposed to seduce men to steal their souls. Or was it eat them? The stories she had read were suddenly blurring in her mind. It was hard to concentrate, what with the succubus hardly wearing anything. A very small amount of fabric was covering her more private parts, and the ‘bra’ - could it really be called that if it was 80% string? - clung to her chest in both a provocative and highly abnormal way. Ami was fairly sure clothes only clung like that if you glued them on. It took her several more moments to realize the other woman - woman? - was staring back with a smirk on her face. 

  
“You know, generally when someone summons me, they’re pretty quick to tell me what it is they desire. Has a cat got your tongue?`` Her voice, Ami wasn’t sure how to describe it. Velvety perhaps? Low and silky. She realized she had been standing there in silence for several seconds even after the demon had spoken.

Ami felt her face become aflame. “Oh- No I- Uhm. Your uh. Your clothes?” Having an IQ of 300 meant nothing when a very attractive being was standing in front of you. 

The girl looked down and gave a fake surprised, “Oh! Terribly sorry. I forget some people prefer to unwrap their presents first,” she purred. A wave of a hand, and suddenly she was cloaked in a silken black robe tapered with blood red. It barely went down to the middle of her thigh, but it was enough coverage for Ami to think a bit more clearly. 

  
“So, you had a request, yes? Some desire to be fulfilled?” the blacked haired demon continued to hold a playful smile. It was quite apparent she was enjoying Ami’s flustered and nervous reactions.

“Oh, I uhm- I assumed… You’d be a boy? I mean. The spell I used. It was uhm. Supposed to be for an incubus. Not a uhm. I mean- You- you are a uhm- A-” Ami felt her mind fog a bit again as she slowly registered the small, curled horns poking out of the side of the other girls head, and a pointed tail flicking loftily back and forth behind her. 

“Succubus? Yes. Terribly sorry, dear. Humans are rather,” she paused as she mulled over the right word to use, “ _ bad,  _ at times, with translations.” She kept to herself that the particular spell she had chosen brought forth whatever it was the castor desired. 

Ami swallowed and nodded; that made sense. She could think of quite a few things that had been mistranslated in recent years. Texts from 3000 years ago were a miracle to work out sometimes. 

  
“I uhm…” Ami began, trying to gather her thoughts once more, “I’m terribly sorry, it seems I’ve made a mistake. You’re free to-” Ami stopped herself. She needed to make sure she worded this right, lest she end up with a demon loose in her house. 

The other woman tilted her head ever so slightly and pouted. “Now now, let’s not rush anything. You’ve summoned me here… I’d hate for you to waste a perfectly good diamond. What was it you wanted?” 

Ami felt her cheeks redden. “I-it was nothing r-really, no need to worry about, I’ve got plenty more diamonds and-” Ami’s train of thought died as the demon took a few steps forward so that she was standing at the very edge of her summoning ring. At least it looked like the salt circle was effective. She slowly tilted her head, eyes staring straight into Ami’s. She couldn’t help but notice that the succubus’s were a lovely and very unnatural shade of purple.

  
“What’s your name?” she asked slowly. 

Ami’s mind raced for a moment, before recalling stories of how faeries could control you if they knew your name. Did demons work the same way? She wasn’t taking any chances. “Saeko.” It was a surprisingly easy lie. Mentally, she apologized to her mother. 

The dark haired girl smiled. “Mine’s Rei.” At the look of disbelief she was given, she just smiled, “Yes, demons can have rather mundane names too you know.” 

Ami nodded numbly. “It’s- it’s nice to meet you, Rei.”    
  


“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Saeko. Now that we aren’t such strangers…” Rei’s eyes began to glow with a strange pink hue to them, and Ami felt a warmth surround her, “why don’t you tell me what it is you wanted exactly?” 

Ami felt the words tumble out of her mouth before she could stop herself, “A kiss. My friend, she keeps saying they’re so amazing, that dating is  _ so _ amazing and I-I thought it’d be easier to do some sort of contract than go through any sort of fuss of going out on dates and finding someone attractive.” 

Rei nodded slowly, “Perfectly sound logic.” 

Ami wasn’t sure her face could get much redder. “I mean, I guess I could’ve done an escort but then people would’ve been able to follow the paper trail and I didn’t want my mother finding out-” 

Rei quietly put a hand up, and her voice died out.    
  


“I wasn’t being condescending sweet thing.” Rei smirked again as the girl shifted her eyes downward. “Certainly never going to find a demon judging you for your choices. Now, you’ve said it yourself… It’s just a kiss. Not a big deal. Does it really matter if it’s with a man or woman? After all, this is more about finding scientific evidence of whether or not your friend is filled with hot air. Mm? ” Ami slowly shook her head. Rei continued, “So it makes perfectly logical sense that we just finish this contract out, hmm? You’ll get your answer, it saves you from having to research anything else, and possibly run into another mistranslated spell. Yeah?” 

The blue haired girl just nodded, not quite trusting her words anymore. 

Rei smiled. “Now, why don’t you take a step over that lovely line you’ve made so that we can finish this business. Unless you’d like to break that salt circle for me…” 

Ami blinked, suddenly snapping back into reality. Salt circle. Yes. The one she made for her safety. She looked at the purple eyed girl. “Uhm. Couldn’t you just...come to the edge?” 

Rei regarded her with a warm smile. “I would love to, however…” as she spoke, she raised her hand and put it outward. As soon as her fingers neared the edge of the line, there was a crackling of energy. “I don’t think your data would be accurate if you were getting a volt through me.”

Ami hesitated. She didn’t think it was a good idea to cross into the circle. On the other hand, breaking it sounded like a much worse idea… She just needed to stay aware of her surroundings; simple enough. She’d step over, they’d kiss, she’d step back over, their business would be done. She could do this. Yep. Piece of cake. 

Rei took a few steps back, allowing the girl some comfort room. Ami took a deep breath before taking one, then two steps, placing herself in the circle. She knew it was most likely just her nerves, but it almost seemed like the air buzzed in here. 

Ami began to fidget, eyes downcast. “So.. How do we uhm-” Before she could continue, she saw two feet approach her, and a hand took hold of her chin, gently tilting her face upwards so that she could see the other girl’s face up close and personal.

  
“Just relax,” Rei purred, her tail coming around both their waists to pull them close, “and follow my lead.” 

Ami let out a strangled noise that was akin to a squeak. She wasn’t sure how she had missed the fact that Rei had a few inches on her, but it didn’t seem to matter. As the demon slowly brought her face closer, Ami found it curious how warm her touch felt . And then she was kissing her, and she wasn’t thinking much of anything anymore. 

_ Exhilarating.  _ That was the first word that came to mind. 

She stood like a statue as Rei’s lips brushed softly against hers. Mind numbingly, Ami wondered if she was supposed to be moving her mouth at all. As if reading the girl’s mind, Rei slipped a hand behind her head, and pulled her closer, licking along her lips and requesting entrance. The simple touch sent shivers down the genius’s spine. There was a pause, then Rei’s fingers slid into her hair, fingerings tangling and nails lightly scratching at her scalp, and the kiss became deeper. Rei’s tongue brushed along Ami’s lips once, twice, three times; then the blue haired girl got the hint and opened her mouth slightly. A quiet moan came from Ami as Rei’s tongue moved along hers, and the shy girl found herself trying to mimic the demon’s movements. This was  _ supposed _ to be a learning experience, afterall. 

Ami also took note that Rei tasted quite like a pomegranate. The demon’s free hand trailed along her side, sliding further down until she had her hand on Ami’s ass. She gave it a gentle squeeze, coaxing another moan out of Ami, and making her realize she had been holding her hands in front of her, doing nothing, for several minutes. The genius quickly remedied this by reaching up and around Rei’s neck, sliding her fingers through her hair. It was curiously silky and smooth, though Ami wasn’t sure what she had been expecting. She jumped as Rei began to squeeze her butt more firmly, while the demon’s other hand had apparently found purchase in a spot behind Ami’s ear.

A thought crossed her mind, and before she could lose her nerve, Ami pulled one of her hands forward and started running her fingers along the baseline of Rei’s horns. The movement earned her what Ami could only describe as a purr, followed by Rei pushing their bodies closer together. 

As if to reward her, Rei pulled her face away, then placed her teeth on the side of Ami’s throat, biting down gently and sucking. The genius let out a strangled cry as she clenched onto Rei, desperate for more contact and yet needing to let go.

If she had been paying attention, she would’ve noticed that Rei had ever so gently been pushing her back. If her senses hadn’t been focused on anything except the ethereal being before her, she probably would’ve felt as her shoe brushed into the salt circle, breaking it. The genius  _ did _ notice when Rei leaned in and whispered something unintelligible into her ear. All at once the world became dark. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now here she was, standing in the dark with a succubus, without the slightest clue as to  _ what the hell to do. _

“Salt circles are so finicky, no? You can lock away all the power you can imagine, hold even the most powerful demons… but make the slightest break, and it’s like a dam breaking free.” 

Ami took a quick step back, only to stumble. She silently cursed herself for her lack of balance - no sight and suddenly she’s as clumsy as Usagi - but within a moment a hand had her arm and was pulling her up. The room suddenly lit up and Ami found herself in a rather extravagant looking bedroom, being held rather close by her new captor. Despite recent events, Ami still felt her cheeks color at their closeness.

“Now now, where do you think you’re going, hm? Can’t let such a delicious treat leave so quickly.” she purred, observing Ami’s reactions with a mischievous smile. “It isn’t everyday I get a sweet little virgin like you walking in, asking for such a silly thing as a kiss…” 

All of Ami’s instincts were pleading for her to flee, but she settled for attempting to talk her way out of this predicament. “L-listen, our deal is finished. I gave you the diamond, you gave me a kiss, everything is settled; why don’t you just let me go home?” She couldn’t hide the tinge of fear in her voice. Out of the many possibilities she had planned for, being held in an unknown location was certainly not one of them. 

Rei laughed lightly and shook her head, letting Ami go to give her some room. “Oh, don’t fret. I don’t plan on eating your soul this evening.” Ami let out the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. “I just think you don’t really understand what you’ve done here. I mean, really, a diamond for a kiss? Even if I was an incubus, that’d be a sour deal. We don’t really deal in gems and such in your world. I’m sure some of my cousins might, but for one such as me, I like to deal in a more  _ personal  _ manner, if you will.” 

Ami blinked, not quite getting the picture. “Are- Are you wanting me to… sacrifice my mother?!” she said incredulously. 

Rei paused for a moment to stare before she started laughing. 

Ami frowned. “H-Hey! What’s so funny?!” 

Rei wiped a tear from her eye, still snickering. “You’re just so  _ deliciously  _ innocent. But no. Not your mother. Something more closely connected to you...” She raised her eyebrows for emphasis.    
  


Ami stared at her critically for several seconds before it finally clicked in her mind. Her entire face turned a dark shade of red. “I- I’m not…” She closed her eyes and yelled out the words before her nerves failed her,  _ “I am not sleeping with you!”  _

Rei raised an eyebrow. “Sleep with you? What- _ ever _ gave you that idea darling?” the demon asked in a strangely calm voice. “And here I was thinking you were a well-read girl.” 

Ami’s expression changed into one of confusion. “Then what could you possibly want?!” 

Rei gave a wicked grin. “ _ Your blood.”  _

Ami felt her face pale. “My- My blood? Why? You’re a succubus, not a vampire.” 

Rei gave her a _ look _ . “We’ve already shown that humans are not always the best translators. Are you really sure you know how I work at all?” Her tone was serious, but Ami could tell from the look in the other woman’s eye that she was teasing her.    
  
“Well, yes, but that was for spells, not general knowledge. Across the board it’s generally agreed succubi and incubi come after humans to have sexual intercourse, though to what end varies. Some say it’s to steal their souls, others wrote that it was to create demonic offspring, like cambions…” her voice trailed off as she noticed the other girl was covering her mouth to hide her quiet snickering. “What’s so funny?!” 

Rei just shook her head. “You really  _ did  _ do your homework, huh? Most of the folks these days barely have any understanding of our mechanics. They’ll watch one TV show, or play a video game, and thus, are inspired to summon the likes of me. But you? Oh no, not you. You went all out, tried to take every precaution…” She began to walk closer, and in turn, Ami took equal steps back, until she ran into a wall. 

Rei just smiled, brought herself close enough that the poor genius could feel the heat radiating from her, and softly took hold of her chin. “And yet you still managed to find yourself trapped in a demon’s lair. Such a twist of fate, isn’t it? Almost cruel.” 

Before Ami could think of a retort, Rei closed the space between them and kissed her once more. This was far more aggressive than the first. Rei was running a nail along the edge of Ami’s jaw, until she elicited a moan from her. She gave a low chuckle, before sliding her tongue into her mouth once more. For her part, Ami seemed unable to move her arms from her sides, though where she was frozen in fear or pleasure was highly debatable. Gods, it was so unfair how quickly Ami lost her will to fight. In the back of her mind, she reasoned out that Rei most likely had some sort of aphrodisiac on her lips, or hell, maybe that was just something that came along with being a succubus. This was  _ so  _ going to be considered an outlier on her research.   
  
By some sort of blessing - though Ami’s body was convinced it was more of a torture - Rei ended the kiss quicker than their first, making sure to bite the genius’s lower lip as she did, eliciting a quiet moan from her. 

Ami shook her head lightly, trying to regain her senses, before frowning at the woman before her. “Look you can.. You can kiss me all you want, there’s no way I’m giving you any of my blood! Not without you telling me what exactly it is you’re going to be doing with it.” 

Rei smiled, before floating backwards and settling herself down on her bed. “That’s quite fine; I’ve got all of eternity to wait.” 

Ami froze at that comment. By all accounts, as far as she knew, Rei could most  _ certainly  _ have all of eternity to wait, while Ami didn’t even know how much time had passed already. She began to fidget with her fingers, trying to think. A demon having a hold of her blood wasn’t good… But she always wasn’t in a position to really negotiate. If she got out of here, went to the local shrine, perhaps she could find help there? It wasn’t really as if she had any choice. She sighed. “Alright.. Fine. You can have a  _ small  _ amount of my blood.” She might not have a choice, but she could at least fight until the very end to have some. 

Rei clapped her hands together and stood up. “Excellent! I knew you were a smart girl. Don’t worry, this won’t take too long. We’ll have you home and in bed before you know it, and you can pretend this was all just a bad fever dream.” Rei’s voice was sickly sweet as her tail flicked back and forth behind her.   
  
Ami just glared at her and replied “Let’s just get this over with…” She looked around the room, trying to figure out what apparatus the evil girl would want her to pour her blood into. Rei walked over once more, waving a hand in the air and apparating a rather small but lavish looking knife. 

As Rei continued to come closer, Ami glanced around confused. “Uhm… where exactly are you wanting me to bleed?” She asked slowly. 

Rei just smiled. “Don’t worry about that. Just take a breath, and try to relax…” 

Ami closed her eyes and groaned inwardly.  _ ‘What could go wrong,’  _ I thought, _ ‘I’ll take all the precautions…’  _ Ami chastised herself mentally. She began to count slowly, trying to calm her racing heart, but her eyes blinked open when she felt Rei softly grab her hand and flip it downwards.   
  
“What’re you-” 

Rei smoothly cut her off. “Despite how fun it looks in the movies, the back of your hand will bleed just as well as your palm, and won’t force you to do everything one handed for a week.” 

Ami stared at her for a moment, slightly shocked at the consideration she was getting from an actual demon. Why did she care about how well she could use her hands? She decided to just count her blessings for now, and went back to trying to zen herself out. She tried to stare at anything else in the room, from the black and red bed with its canopy top draped with curtains, to the full length mirror placed on the other wall so that she could see part of her reflection. But as soon as the knife cut through her flesh, she couldn’t hold back her sharp intake of breath and wince of pain. The other girl begin to squeeze the sides of her hand, encouraging more blood to flow, and then something strange happened. Something wet trailed along the back of her hand, and then all at once the pain was numbed away. Confused, she looked down, and her eyes opened wide with shock.  _ She was licking it up. _ Rei had her eyes closed with a content, happy look on her face as she lapped away at the blood coming from her hand. Ami stood frozen, suddenly questioning everything she had ever read. Why was she licking it up? How did she make the pain fade so quickly? She continued to stare. 

Rei’s eyes opened, a strange glow about them, and Ami felt something else entirely as their eyes locked. Was Ami  _ getting turned on?  _ Her face burned, but she made no move to try and get away or stop the long haired demoness. It was such a strange and intoxicating feeling. Ami knew the other girl was probably enjoying this way too much but she couldn’t bring herself to stop her. However, she needn’t worry long. Rei’s eyes lost the glow, and with each lick the cut on her hand began to heal, until there was just a red line left. 

Ami still couldn’t move, and Rei slowly stood, never breaking eye contact with the other girl. Once face to face, Rei leaned in slowly, ever so slowly, until there was just barely any space left between them. Ami could feel the warmth of her breath on her mouth. _Why did she stop? _Rei’s eyes were half closed, but she still made no move to actually kiss her. Ever so slightly, she tilted her head, and Ami couldn’t stand it anymore. She leaned in, and sealed the space between them. Ami couldn’t quite put her finger on it. This kiss was… different. For once, Ami was a more active participant, taking initiative and slipping her tongue into the demon’s mouth, trying to mimic the things she had learned. The taste of her own blood with the fruitiness of Rei’s mouth was intoxicating. She didn’t know how long it lasted, but when they broke apart her whole body felt heavy, and she was falling against the succubus in a sudden wave of exhaustion.  
  
_“Don’t worry, it’ll all feel like a dream in the morning…” _Rei whispered, but her voice felt so far away. 

  
As sleep took over, Ami couldn’t help but wonder if Usagi had ever had a kiss quite like  _ this. _


	2. How Did It End Up Like This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? I'll be upfront now: No fun stuff this chapter. I'll admit, I've probably rewritten this one... 3 times now? And no beta this time around, so have fun with that. Still, I wanted to put more out, mostly because I didn't want people thinking the fic was dead. I just. Can't decide how I want them to fuck. Here's a fun chapter on feelings in the meantime. Oh, and feel free to DM me tips on how to get beta-readers.

Ami woke up in a panic, breathing heavily. She was in bed, and from the light of her alarm clock, it was 5:30 in the morning. Her heart was racing, and there was a sheen of sweat on her arms as she caught her breath. _ That was one interesting fever dream _, she thought to herself. Once calmed down, she looked around her room. Nothing looked out of place. No stack of books - well, larger than normal stack anyway - and no paper or pens laid about. 

Still, it was hard to shake off the feeling from the dream. Everything seemed so _ real. _She shook her head slightly. There wasn’t any point in dwelling. Clearly she let Usagi’s words go to her head. She stretched and sighed. There wasn’t much point in trying to get to sleep now. As she turned her head and peered outside, she decided that a morning walk wouldn’t be a bad idea. Maybe it could help clear her head. She quietly dressed in a light shirt and shorts, before tiptoeing down stairs. She could hear the sound of the TV in the living room, and she peeked in to find her mother asleep on the recliner. It wasn’t an unusual sight, what with the late nights, but considering Ami couldn’t know for sure when she came home, she didn’t want to wake her by trying to go outside just yet. Instead, Ami simply placed a blanket over her, went back up to her room, and opened up her laptop. 

She immediately pulled up her homework, and checked to see if there was anything new she could get a jump on, but no such luck. She sighed. _ What a strange, strange dream. _ She mulled over the details in her head. It had seemed so very real to her at the time. As if suddenly recalling, Ami glanced down at her hand, but there was no sign of a cut or anything. She shook her head. _ Honestly, why do I keep thinking about- _

_ “Good morning starshine.” _

Ami’s body lurched forward, and she smacked her face into her laptop. She groaned as she gingerly reached up to touch her face, ignoring the laughter that was now coming from behind her. She blinked a few times, and was at least happy to note she hadn’t damaged the screen. Mentally she steeled herself, before turning around to the floating demon in her room. She at least had the courtesy to have a black dress on this time, with an emerald jacket over it. 

“I thought you said I would get to pretend this was all a bad dream.” Ami’s tone was exasperated, as if she was talking to a friend, and not a being from another plane. Rei pouted at her.  
  
“Aw, don’t be that way. We had such fun last night! Besides, technically I get to hang around a little longer thanks to the salt circle breaking.” Rei’s voice dripped with sultriness, seeming nonplussed at Ami’s comment. Ami glared at her.

“Pardon, but I’m not entirely sure what’s fun about having a demon coerce you into their realm, and then trap you until you do what they want, have them LIE to you and say you won’t have to think about it ever again, only to have them appear in your room and tell you that surprise! You’re going to be here for god knows how much longer.” To Ami’s surprise, Rei actually seemed a bit… hurt. The demon took a moment to actually stand properly on the ground and cross her arms in front of her.

“Alright, maybe I started us off on the wrong foot. But I can’t help my demonic nature.” Ami’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“I have a hard time believing that, considering you took the time to cut a part of my hand that wouldn’t hinder me, and then also worked to take the pain away.” Rei winced, sighed, and dropped her arms down to her hips.

“Alright, alright, fine. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, and I promise from now on I won’t teleport you or hold you against your will without your permission. Forgive me?” Ami blinked and stared at the succubus.

“Forgive- Wh- Why? Why do you want me to forgive you? Why are you even here?” Rei tilted her head and gave her a curious look.  
  
“You really don’t know?,” Rei asked. Ami gave her a look and huffed slightly. The black haired girl snickered.   
  
“I like you.” Ami’s expression became blank as she tried to process what Rei said. _ Like? She likes me? Like. Like like? Demons can like people? Why does she like me? Is this a trick? _

“Yes, I can like people. Not all demons can, but I can. No, this isn’t a trick. And what can I say? You’re rather fascinating. You may have failed spectacularly with your safety measures, but the amount of effort you put in beforehand, for such a simple thing, it’s rather cute.” Ami made a squeak of a noise before speaking.

“You can read my mind?!” Ami couldn’t help the crack in her voice unfortunately. Rei chuckled.

“Read isn’t quite the wording I’d use. More… Feel them. I can’t hear your exact words, but I can feel your confusion, the light fear.” Ami groaned.

“Is this another side effect of the spell?”   
  
“No, this is more concerning the act of drinking your blood.” Ami narrowed her eyes at her.   
  
Is THAT why you wanted to drink it? To invade my thoughts?” Rei put her hands up defensively and shook her hand.   
  
“No! No really. I was just having some fun then. I forgot about that side effect.” 

“Oh yeah, so much fun,” Ami huffed back. Rei shuffled a bit.

“We’re getting off track here. Look, I find you quite interesting. And it’s very rare for me to find a human interesting. And however you want to think of it, the fact of the matter is, you paid for the full ride last night. And I’d like to deliver.” Ami’s face turned redder than a cherry.

“What?! NO! You already have my first kiss, you aren’t getting my virginity!” Rei gave her a smirk.

“And you’re smart enough to know virginity isn’t a real thing.” 

“Y-yeah well! Still! I-I get to decide when and who I want to try it with. Why would I pick you?” Ami was flustered, but unwilling to lose this fight. Rei crossed her arms, and Ami was surprised to see her tilt her head up for a moment, as if giving the question some thought.

“Well, I’ve already proven that I’m skilled in the basics. Plus, I’m free range for whatever your desires are. No risk of your friends or family finding out something unsavory. Not to mention I may have some added fun,” Rei waved her tail for emphasis, “And we both know you probably won’t be getting up to anything anytime soon, between your workaholic attitude and pickiness in people. Besides… I know you find me attractive.” Rei smirked as she finished speaking, and Ami found herself at a loss for an argument. As much as she hated admitting, Rei was _ quite _ nice to look at. Even with the jacket, it wasn’t hard to see she had a fantastic figure with how the short dress was hugging her curves. And lovely, almost silk like hair. And those eyes… Ami shook her head. She was _ not _doing this. No way. 

“No. Nope. This is not happening! I’m not doing it. Go find someone else to bother.” Rei frowned, but shrugged.

“Alright, fine. I’ll leave. But-” Rei tossed something at Ami and she caught it without thinking, “If you happen to change your mind, you can use that to call me back.” And with a puff of smoke, the succubus was gone. Ami stared at the empty spot, bewildered for a moment, before looking down at the item thrown at her. It was the knife that the demon had used the other night. Ami jolted back and dropped it on the ground. There was nothing particularly threatening about it, but Ami didn’t trust Rei to not do something suspicious. After thinking about it for a moment, she gingerly picked it back up, and placed it in an empty box she had. Then, she went to the kitchen, grabbed the salt, and poured it all over the knife, before sealing the box up. 

“God, what a nightmare,” she muttered under her breath. She wasn’t _ entirely _convinced the demon was gone for good, but considering she didn’t have much control of the situation, she supposed she couldn’t get picky with the small favors. She jumped a bit at the sound of a buzzing noise, before realizing it was just her phone. Usagi had texted her. Multiple times.

_ ‘Ammmiiii _

_ Mamoru cancelled on me ToT ToT _

_ Can we hangout??? _

_ We could go to the arcade!!!!!! :D :D :D _

_ We could go to the arcade AND get coffee!! _

_ My treat <3 <3 <3 _

_ Pretty please? _

_ With sugar on top?’ _

Ami giggled a bit at the spastic nature of her friends messages. She had sent them all within the span of maybe two minutes. Ami shot back a short reply of ‘_ Sure, see you there in 30 min’ _before putting her phone down and heading to the shower. While she didn’t necessarily smell, she did find that standing beneath the water helped her relax. And she certainly could use some relaxation after last night… 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Once cleaned and changed into a more appropriate outfit, Ami hopped onto the public transit and headed down to the arcade. Before she met Usagi, she hadn’t even known it existed, but it was her friend’s favorite place to go after school. Ami smiled to herself a bit. Most people thought of her as a bit standoffish, but in truth she was just shy. Well, and a bit anxious. Humans were hard to predict. _ And it seems demons are hard to predict as well. _Ami dashed the thought away. She wasn’t going out just to obsess over this demon more. 

A quick ride later, and Ami stepped out of the bus to the front doors of the arcade, where Usagi already stood waiting. It was one of the few things the girl was _ never _late for.

“Ami!!” The blonde cried, before dashing over and hugging her. Ami laughed, and carefully pried herself from Usagi’s grip. 

“So, Mamoru had to cancel?” 

“Yeah, he said he was sorry but he has to prep for some big test coming up,” Usagi’s pout was almost too pitiful to bear. Almost. 

“That makes sense. College exams are coming up soon, and he’ll want to make sure he’s prepared. So, coffee?” Ami quirked her eyebrow up for emphasis and Usagi laughed. 

“Yes yes, coffee, and also GAMES!” Ami watched as Usagi dashed inside, before sighing and following her in with a soft smile.

Usagi already had Ami’s coffee in hand, and she handed it over quickly before pulling the genius along to one of the arcade cabinets. Usagi had a strange interest in watching Ami play video games. The very first time they had come in, Ami had accidentally beaten the high score on Sailor V, and ever since, Usagi had been directing her to any and every game. Thus far, there hadn’t been one she couldn’t finish. 

This one was no different. A simple racing game with some very basic controls. Ami felt her mind wander as she started it up, mulling over the last twenty four hours, and the offer the demon had given her. It had certainly caught her off guard. I mean, who expects a demon to politely proposition you? Ami rolled ideas around, trying to find something sinister. Maybe she was trying to steal her soul? But then why wouldn’t she have done it that very night? Why wait until AFTER she got a good night’s rest? Maybe it was some way to forcefully bond them forever. But to what end? Ami wasn’t immortal. Sooner or later she would pass and Rei would be back on her own again. There was the chance that she had been sincere in saying she liked Ami. The thought made her blush.

“Oooooh, Ami! Blushing are we? What could you be thinking about?” Usagi’s voice brought her back to reality, and consequently, had her wrecking her virtual car into another one. She shook her head slightly.  
  
“W-what? Blushing? Don’t be silly Usagi. I’m just a bit overheated.” Ami pulled at the collar of her shirt for emphasis, before quickly turning back to the game and restarting. Usagi got a coy smile.

“Ami Mizuno! Do you have a _ crush _?” Ami whipped her head back around, looking positively scandalized.

“A crush?! No! I told you I’m just. Feeling a bit hot.” 

“Hot and bothered more like it.” Usagi wiggled her eyebrows and Ami groaned in response, turning her attention back to the game.  
  
“I do _ not _have a crush Usagi. And even if I did, how exactly would blushing prove it?” Usagi, to the genius’s surprise, took a moment to think before responding.

“Well… I’ve seen you break out into a rash when you get love letters. And whenever you speak to that new girl, Makoto, you always stumble over your words-” Ami sputtered but Usagi ignored her and kept going, “So it’s perfectly reasonable to think that, if you’re blushing randomly, you’re thinking about a crush!” 

The virtual car crashed again, and a “Game Over” screen came up as Ami found herself struggling to find words.

“I do not- I’m not- It’s not like-” Ami let out a chargined groan.

_ “I’M NOT GAY!” _

There was silence in the arcade as several heads turned in their directions, and Ami slowly slid onto the floor, suddenly wishing she could dissipate at will. Usagi, to her benefit, stared shocked at the blue haired genius for a moment, before sliding down and scooting so that she was sitting next to her friend.

“Hey, you know it’s like. Cool? Right? I don’t care who you like. As long as it’s not Mamoru, why should I?” Ami didn’t immediately reply, but covered her face with her hands for a few seconds, before quietly muttering between her fingers.

“Is it really that obvious?” Usagi gently bumped her shoulder.

“Hey, I _ am _ your best friend. And there’s a lot I don’t know about, but I am most definitely the master of love. Besides,” Usagi leaned in and whispered into Ami’s ear, “ _ I think Makoto is kinda hot too. _” That pulled Ami’s face back up.

“Usagi! You’re bisexual?” The blonde shrugged.

“Is that the term? I dunno, I just know I like watching Mamoru work out just as much as I like watching Makoto do karate. Or Minako play volleyball. Or that violinist-”

“I think I got the picture Usagi,” Ami cut her off, giving her friend a small smile, “Thanks. I guess I just hadn’t really. Considered it an option.” Usagi pulled her into a side hug.

“What are best friends for if not to figure out your sexuality!”, the blonde declared happily. Ami stared at the other girl for a long moment before Usagi registered what she had said. “I mean. Not like making out with you or anything! I mean not that I’d be _ opposed _to making out with you. You’re obviously very attractive. I just assumed you would be. Unless you’re not. But I do have a boyfriend. Although we’ve only been on a few dates. And he hasn’t asked to be exclusive-” Ami put her hand over Usagi’s mouth before she could dig herself any further into her proverbial hole. 

“Let’s just stop that train of thought right there.” Both girls just sat on the floor for a moment, until another patron came around the corner, and then they remembered they were in a very public space, sitting on the floor. They quickly scrambled up, and headed out, not wanting to bring anymore attention to themselves than they already had. They walked in silence for a while, until Usagi couldn’t take it anymore.

“SO! Who is she?”   
  
“What?”   
  


“Your crush! Who is she? Is it anyone I know?!” Ami could almost taste Usagi’s giddiness. She took a moment to mull over her options. She could try lying again… But the blonde had already proven she could see through that. Maybe if she mixed some truth in?

“No, she- she goes to that catholic school a few blocks down from ours.” Usagi squealed.

“T.A. Academy?! I _ loooove _their uniforms!” Ami cracked a smile. 

“Yes, they are quite nice.”  
  


“So where did you first meet?” 

“The library. I bumped into her when I was crossing through the spirituality section.” _ Nevermind that that’s tucked into a corner of the place. _Ami was banking on Usagi not having the library as well memorized as she did.

“Aw! That’s so nerdy yet somehow cute. Have you gone on a date yet?” 

“N-not really…” Ami’s voice trailed away as her improv skills left. Usagi’s eyes grew wide.   
  
“Ami! Do you have a _ secret crush? _ ” Usagi whispered the last part like it was a dirty word. Ami blushed.   
  
“N-no! She’s… aware of how I feel. She just uh. She kinda. Well. Last night I had told her about your description of kissing…” Usagi’s eyes were practically the size of saucers.   
  
“YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS!!!” the blonde screamed with joy. Ami groaned and covered her face with her hands. 

“Perhaps you can refrain from screaming it from the rooftops? Yes I had my first kiss. But today she asked if- if we could go- well-” Ami felt herself stumbling over her words despite her best effort, but Usagi for once knew exactly what she meant. The blonde gave a small gasp.  
  
“Oh my god! Really? Are you going to? Is she cute? Do you feel ready? You shouldn’t do anything unless you really want to. Not that you have to love her! I just know firsts can be, well, special!” Ami peeked through her fingers to see Usagi’s warm hopeful face. The genius had a sneaking suspicion that Usagi was a bit biased, mostly in that she _ loved _ juicy stories, but at the same time, she had never intentionally led Ami into anything dangerous. She just wanted her to live a bit more.   
  
“I’m… I’m not sure. I’m kind of conflicted. She’s pushy and can be a bit too much, but she’s also very pretty, and-” Ami suddenly stopped talking before she gave up too much detail. Usagi was practically bouncing with energy.   
  
“OH my gosh you totally SHOULD! I can see it in your eyes! You _ totally _ want her. You should go for it Ami! It’s not everyday you meet someone who doesn’t lose your interest in the first five minutes. Why not live a little? You don’t have to do _ everything, _ and you never know! Maybe it’ll turn into a beautiful love story!” Ami sighed and shook her head. _ Over my dead body, which could be quite plausible with what I’m dealing with… _   
  
“I’ll think about it. I don’t like leaping into anything, you should know that.” Usagi pouted for a moment but relented.   
  
“Okay okay. Your body, your choice. Just don’t miss on something you want because you’re too nervous to take a risk, you know?” Ami gave her a warm smile. 

“I promise I won’t let my anxieties get to the better of me. I just like to weigh my options. Now, why don’t we go get some ice cream?” The glint in the blonde’s eye was all Ami needed to see to know she had steered the conversation out of her life finally. As they walked- well, Ami walked, Usagi was all but sprinting- along, the genius mulled over what her friend had said. By all accounts this was a terrible idea. But on the other… It wasn’t like Rei was exactly going anywhere soon, it seemed. Why shouldn’t she try to make the best of it? Ami blushed at the thought, and hurried forward, deciding she could figure this out when she got back home again.


End file.
